Wakeup Deadman
by Unlimited Blade Works
Summary: On that day when the Dark Lord marked my little sister and brother as the children of prophecy I died and gained something for my loss even as I floated inside the Void. Eyes that shouldn't exist in this world, that should drive me insane. But they didn't, because on that day under the pure blue sky, with a flash of red, I met a Magician and, unknown to all, a Killer was born.


**Wake Up Deadman **

**Pilot Chapter: Birth of the Killer**

**Author's Note-**

This story really came out of nowhere after I finished a marathon viewing of all of the current Kara no Kyoukai episodes, ever since then it's just been bouncing around in my head so I figured I'd put it to paper and then put it up.

So here's the basics tell me what you think does it interest you, do you hate it? Just let me know because peoples reviews and any PM's I get will more or less help me decide if I want to do another chapter or not.

Keep in mind this is a Pilot Chapter so don't expect everything to be explained right off the bat that will happen if subsequent chapters are made, the job of a Pilot Chapter is to draw you in and make you go, yeah I want to know what's going on and what happens next or think Nah I'll pass. So it's meant to draw you in with what happened in the past and why is it relevant along with why are these character doing this and so on not tell you everything please just keep that in mind.

Also off the bat this is a crossover with the Nasuverse/Type-Moon Verse for the simple reason that I love it and have been loving the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception for awhile now, yes it is an ability that Harry has more explained this chapter. As for why this story is not in the crossover category it's simply because I plan to use people from things like Tsukihime, Fate/Stay Night, Kara no Kyoukai, ect so I can't put it under any one because someone from each one of those stories will turn up at some point or another so it won't really fit under any one individually.

In the event that this story is continued the events of Wake Up Deadman will cover the events of book four then I would slap a completed label on it before starting book five under a different name, the name that jumped out at me off the bat was Satsujin (Meaning Murderer or Homicidal in English) no idea why but hey there it is.

Also as most people that have read my Fan Fiction most likely know I am quite the fan of Harry NOT being the boy-who-lived and this is also true in this fic. I mostly like it because if Harry is the boy-who-lived then all his efforts really do have to be directed in some form or another at defeating Voldemort. Harry who is not the boy-who-lived has a bigger option to go out and do other things and that's something I like to take advantage of where I can.

As for how the Nasuverse has been adapted for the most part it's simply that they have been integrated into the Harry Potter Universe as they were born there. The Mages Association is a separate entity to the Ministry of Magic that was formed when some Wizards and Witches decided they didn't like the way things were going with the formation of the Ministry and formed their own centre of Government, but other than that it's more or less business as usual for the Mages Association.

Also no I haven't sent this to my BETA yet and for some reason Auto Correct stopped working after about the fifth or sixth paragraph for some reason and just wouldn't work again for some reason or another. I went over the story as well but I know I've missed things so here's hoping it was nothing to bad, now that, that's all out of the way lets get this show on the road.

**Story Start-**

The child wasn't small for his age but nor was he large. No Harry James Potter was of average hight for his age of six. Messy black hair and green eyes, a thin frame but he was by no means under fed. Harry wasn't supposed to be learning magic just yet but his parents had been more than happy to teach him what they knew, given they were in the middle of a war a six year old with even a rudimentary grasp of Magic might be able to live long enough for help to arrive, besides it gave them something to do in Potter Cottage, what Lilly and James didn't know was that Harry's Grandmother, Dorea, had been teaching him some more advanced Magic due to how mature he seemed and the fact she just enjoyed teaching him.

The family had gone into hiding a year ago when Grandpa Albus had told his parents something and convinced them they needed to be out of sight for as long as possible. To this day neither his mother nor his father had told the boy what made them go into hiding but Harry didn't care so long as his little brother and sister were safe the young child didn't care about much else.

It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that Harry Potter adored his younger siblings. Alexander was the older of the two Potter twins by three minutes and seemed to be a perfect blend of his mother and father. His fathers hair mixed in with sharp hints of red, his baby brother had heterochromia just the same as his sister, Alexander's right eye being the same green as their mother while his left being the exact same shade of Hazel as their fathers. Arianna was close to a carbon copy of Lilly Potter the only difference being the heterochromia that she shared with her brother, a Hazel right eye and Green left eye.

Harry himself was a close to carbon copy of James Potter, much the same as Arianna was of Lilly. His difference was the piercing green eyes that made one want to look into them for just a second longer. The black haired child waved his wand around happily, small red and blue sparks coming out as he did so. Eleven and one half inches, according to Mr Ollivander, who had been thrilled to sell the wand as he had originally thought it would never have an owner, one of the strangest combinations in his shop. Elder Wood and Phoenix feather, considering that most people believed that Elder Wood symbolised Death while Phoenix's were regarded as creatures of never ending life and light it wasn't hard to see why the wand was considered to be a strange combination.

Not that Harry cared after all it was his wand and he loved it. Thanks to his father and mother the young man was learning the Hogwarts syllabus at the same rate as those actually in the renowned magical institution, while Harry was no prodigy he was a mature and studious for his age, James blamed it on Moony. Though the two older Potters did note that Harry did seem to do better with any spell meant to destroy rather than create, that being said the eldest Potter child also excelled in Charms, something that pleased Lilly to no end as it meant the red head could endlessly remind James that his eldest child, the child that was close to his carbon copy, was more attuned to her own favoured form of Magic than his own. The red head got a real kick out of that and was left smiling widely every time he accomplished a difficult Charm and his father grumbled.

"Harry time for bed!" Dorea Potter yelled out from the living room. Making the child pack up his books and run down to meet his grandmother, Dorea Potter was an elderly woman. Unsurprising considering she became a parent later in life, having James when she was forty six years old. Not impossible for any woman but highly unlikely among magical folk, most of which had children early. Harry himself being a good example, being born when Lilly was only twenty four years old.

The older woman wore robes that were made of good quality wool, while the Potter family were well off if was not in her nature to waste money on things like silk robes for all occasions. It hadn't been her husbands either but Charlus was long since gone from this world for some three years now. Still her husband had not gone down quietly in his bed but by ripping out his opponent's, a high ranking Death Eater's, throat with his teeth, literally, just as he had wanted. Dorea smiled down at her eldest grandchild and gave him a quick hug, her black hair billowing around her.

"Now then ready for bed?" She asked kindly, Harry nodded enthusiastically. He had been up for a long time and could use the sleep if he was honest with himself.

"Yes Grandma," Harry replied yawning widely, Dorea just chuckled lightly. Lilly and James had a meeting to go to with Dumbledore's bird watching club. Dorea refused to call it The Order of the Phoenix. Not that she held anything against Dumbledore or the Order but it was a bit of a presumptuous name calling themselves after a bird that supposedly symbolised all that was good in the world. Then again considering their opposition maybe the Order wasn't too far off the mark with their name, the Magi of the Clock Tower had decided to stay out of the confrontation and no other country really wanted to help declaring it a domestic problem so they were on their own with this after all.

The Wizarding world was nowhere near as solid in its unity, especially in places like England, Northern Europe and Egypt, as it liked to pretend to be. When the Wizards decided to make unified Government under a certain set of rules there were those that decided against joining or that disliked the way it was going. These Magicals began what was now known as The Mages Association a large group of Wizards and Witches that recognised no Governing body except their own and even then they were mostly independent. To give another example the current situation of England was much like that of Southern and Northern Ireland. By entering certain parts of England one was either in an area under the control of either the Ministry of Magic or The Mages Association and as such subject to that Governing bodies laws, so far it had actually worked better than expected.

Not that Dorea begrudged the Magi, as those that were part of the Mages Association called themselves, for staying out of the conflict. After all as far as they were concerned it wasn't their fight. The main problem was the way the Ministry was handling the Voldemort situation, while the Aurors had been authorised to use lethal force in some situations most of the time it was discouraged for a number of reasons, one of which was the Imperius Curse. However the real reason was that the Government of Magical Brittan was still mostly controlled by the Pure-Bloods, most of which agreed, or at least sympathised, with Voldemorts way of thinking and attempted to stymie if not outright stop anyone from forming any kind of decent resistance.

The Mages Association had taken one look at the situation when asked to help and seeing how it risked exposing the Magical World, originally, they had agreed to help, right up until the Wizengamot had informed them of how they were fighting the war. The Magi were to restrict themselves to non-lethal spells wherever possible and more or less fight the war for free, not getting anything out of helping, even when it was only people under the Ministry's banner and in Ministry controlled area's and not there own that were being attacked. Voldemort had been making sure not to attack any Association controlled area's, but with the laws being the way they were at that time the Association had stopped letting Wizards and Witches that were still citizens of the Ministry immigrate to their controlled area's least they bring the problems of the current war with them.

These rules were put in place by the old Pure-Blood faction that wanted to stop the Mages Association from entering the War at all costs as if they had been able to fight as they wished Voldemort's forces would quickly find themselves loosing as many battles as they won returning the war to an even playing field, something the Pure-Bloods did not want, not after throwing in there support to the Dark Lord.

The Association had taken one look at the proposal that the Wizengamot had drafted before throwing it back in the Ministry's face and more or less told them to get their heads out of their asses and come up with something better before asking them to help again. Promptly declaring the War not their problem until such a time as the Wizengamot had revised and changed the proposal it had originally intended to give them, so far that had not happened and so the Magi stayed out, not that Dorea could blame them after all in their position she may well have done the same.

Still that wasn't to say the Mage's Association was perfect. While they had been responsible for many of the recent advancements in Magic and their Magical Creature laws were far fairer than that of the Ministry they were definitely not saints. Because the Mage's Association's main goal was the advancement of Magic, even if that advancement happened outside of Moral and Ethical boundaries. The only real law that the Mage's Association had was Do Not Reveal The Existence Of Magic. So long as those belonging to it made sure to follow that rule they were more or less free to do as they pleased, though should they break that law the Association's rebuttal was as swift as it was merciless, death without question in most cases. Dorea shook her gradually darker thoughts off and hugged the black haired boy before her.

"Well then lets get you off to bed then." She stated with a smile before her body went rigid. Anti-Apperation Wards just went up as did an Anti-Portkey Ward. The Floo had been cut off since before her son and his wife moved in to cut off any avenue of attack from that angle, unfortunately it also cut off any line of retreat. Dorea took a deep breath and smiled down at Harry patting her Grandson on the back as she drew her wand, knowing it was likely the last time she would see him.

"Alright now little Harry," Dorea spoke in a low tone that was still filled with warmth. "I want you to go up to the twins room now okay?" She asked, Alexander and Arianna's room had some of strongest protective Magic's on in the house, it wouldn't stop Voldemort for long but maybe, just maybe, it would give help enough time to arrive.

"Why Nana?" Harry asked, green eyes scared. Dorea just leant down and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"A bad man is coming and I need you to protect your little sister and brother okay?" She asked, Harry's body stiffened. Dorea sighed internally, she knew that look it was the same one that Lilly got whenever she was going to be stubborn about something.

"NO! I WANT TO HELP!" Harry yelled back, tears beginning to gather in his green eyes.

"NO! GO TO YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER!" Dorea snapped back making Harry flinch at her tone, the elderly woman smiled kissing her Grandson once more on the forehead. "Go on now Harry, Alexander and Arianna will need you more than I will." She stated, the black haired child gave a breif nod before running up the stairs as fast as he could. Dorea just smiled grimly before turning back to the front door, wand in hand the door exploded in a shower of splinters.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" The older woman yelled pointing at the destroyed door, the sickly green light of the killing curse flying from her wand. A sound of surprise came from outside as her assailant leaned to the left avoiding the attack before stepping through the doorway. Dorea grimaced it was Voldemort, the wanker had seen fit to come himself it seemed.

"Well now that was surprising." The Dark Lord admitted in a low voice, words slipping from his lips in an almost hushed whisper. "I didn't expect someone from a light family to use that spell," He admitted conjuring a wave of sharp stone before banishing it at the elderly woman who simply waved her wand contemptuously and transfigured the stone into daggers before sending them back at her foe.

"I was once of house Black you little brat, I know a lot more than that! You had best not underestimate me child!" Dorea replied sending a Dark Cutting curse at her foe, this wouldn't last much longer the old woman knew. She couldn't keep this up for long, she had contacted a disease almost five years ago that was slowly killing her this display of magic was bound to trigger an attack any second now and when it did she would die.

Voldemort leaned to the side sending a high powered Reducto back at the old woman who ducked low before tapping her wand on the ground, earthen spikes erupting from beneath the floor of the home in an attempt to skewer the Dark Lord. Voldemort jumped back, his wand moving in a complex pattern as the spikes warped and twisted before being sent back at the caster. Dorea responded with a series of high powered Reducto Curses destroying each spike of earth as it came for her, a few cutting Curses, both light and dark, thrown in at her foe for good measure making Voldemort weave and duck in an attempt to avoiding having his head cut off.

Dorea grimaced sending a powerful banishing spell at her foe, the shards of stone on the floor quickly turning into deadly projectiles. Voldemort waved his wand vanishing the incoming rain of stone death, Dorea's heart clenched in her chest and her breaths became short as pain flared through her body. So this was how it ended, the Dark Lord waved his wand once more.

"Framea glácies," He intoned, a spear of ice almost a meter long and half an inch thick blasted from the end of his wand. Blood poured from Dorea's mouth as the spear found a new home in her chest, the old woman fell to the ground warm blood pooling around her like a crimson flower. Voldemort gave one last look at the corpse of his newest foe before striding past her, or at least he tried to. A hand gripped his left arm in an almost vice like grip and the Dark Lord looked down to see his latest foe was still clinging to life, blood running out of her mouth like a river.

"I told you not to underestimate me you little brat!" Dorea spat out as a strange glowing crack ran through her right arm. "UNUS ENSIS CREMATOINEM!"(Single Blade Cremation) Her life was extinguished instantly, the magic for her final spell taking away what little time she had left as her right arm was consumed by fire. A self sacrificial spell that used the casters own body as fuel for it's attack, had she been at full strength, free of disease and not dying it probably would have levelled a city block but as things stood Dorea Potter had been an elderly woman who was mortally wounded and suffering from an incurable disease that was slowly killing her not to mention sapping her Magical Reserves.

Voldemort roared in pain and his wand moved as if a blur as the Dark Lord cut off his own left arm before cauterising the wound with his Magic, that had been dangerous he had underestimated the woman in her final moments, he would not make such a mistake twice. The man who was once called Tom Riddle took a moment to get his breathing under control before continuing on to his objective, the Potter Twins Arianna and Alexander, but he would kill that other Potter brat just to make sure he didn't leave any loose ends. The Dark Lord knew he had the option to create a phantom left arm but chose not to, that took a fair bit of energy and Voldemort wanted to save as much as he could just in case the unlikely happened and the Order of the Pheonix turned up to intervene with his plans.

**XXX**

Harry's breaths were coming in short gasps, he was scared. The sounds from downstairs had ceased seconds ago, the last one being a man's pained cry. The sound of boots could be heard on the stairway, Harry's breathing sped up. Was he about to die? Was that what was about to happen? Was he really about to die here. Was that Voldemort coming up the stairs just now or was it his Grandmother? Somewhere inside Harry already knew the answer to that question, his Grandmother was dead and he knew it.

The door swung open and before him stood the man Harry had feared to see, white skin as pale as a new born snakes, blood red eyes that gleamed with barely suppressed cruelty and malice. He was bald, a nose like a snakes flaring on his mouth, a thin line that was drawn up into a sadistic smile.

"Harry Potter," The Dark Lord spoke, his voice barely a whisper, freezing the boy in place as it felt like ice had been injected into his veins. Harry's breathing sped up as his body flared with frozen pain, the boy looked into Voldemorts eyes for a split second before the spell was broken and Harry was moving.

"_REDUCTO_!" The black haired boy yelled pointing his wand at the Dark Wizard before him the red light erupting from it's end like the fury of God. Voldemort smiled at the token resistance the boy was putting up and waved his wand lazily ripping apart the Magic that held the Reducto together like a hot knife through butter.

"_Depulso_!" Harry yelled sending the banishing charm at the single armed Dark Lord who just kept smiling, Voldemort waved his wand just once and ripped apart the young boys spell. Harry's breathing sped up again as he was forced back towards the crib that housed his brother and sister, "_Confringo_!" He yelled desperately putting as much Magical Power as he could into the Blasting Curse, Voldemort flicked his wand again. While the spell was no threat to him it was still an impressive piece of magic coming from one so young.

"Impressive," He stated raising his wand before thinking of something more enjoyable to kill the child with, to build him hope only to tare it down again. "I have never seen such a powerful curse form one so young." Voldemort admitted, his sadistic smile not dimming in the slightest. "If you step aside and let me kill your brother and sister I will let you live." The Dark Lord offered not meaning a single word of what he had said, but he wanted to see it the despair in the boy's eyes as he killed the two brats before turning his wand on the boy and ending his pathetic life, his fear would be delectable.

Harry, to his eternal shame, actually thought about it for a second. The young boy seriously considered giving up his siblings lives in exchange for his own, green eyes looked back at the two in the crib. Alexander was crying while Arianna reached out towards him for comfort, crying as she couldn't reach him.

"No." It was a simple response, Harry's hands trembled as he gave it. Voldemort gave an almost unnoticeable shrug at the child's actions, while he would have preferred it the other way this simply meant the child died earlier, no great loss.

"You fight much like your Grandmother, you can die like her too." Voldemort stated, Harry's wand flicked up but the elder Wizard was far faster, "Framea glácies," He stated in an almost bored tone, a spear of ice leapt from the end of Voldemorts wand and impaled Harry directly through the chest. Crimson ichor splattered outwards like some kind of obscene flower, the floor rushed up but Harry never felt his body hit the ground.

**XXX **

**Play Umineko BMG Wingless**

_What I saw was indescribable. _

_I saw everything...but only a glimpse of it._

_I couldn't understand it and to be honest I don't think anyone, or anything, could._

_To attempt to put it into words would be an insult to it._

_I looked out into the Void and the Void looked back into me._

_Reaching out towards it I could feel something inside me, like fire inside my mind._

_My body was on fire, my blood was boiling in my veins, my brain was melting, my organs failing._

_This Void it was death, death, I was dying, it was Death, Death, my end, the end of all things, DEATH, DEATH...I couldn't understand everything I was seeing, even as I gazed into it. All I understood was the tiny piece of everything, the piece called Void and even then not completely._

_Light was before me, the world and everything inside, everything that would be, everything that could be, everything that has been...I couldn't understand it, all I could see all I could comprehend was the smallest fraction, the piece called Void. _

_Not even one single piece beside that. _

_The Void was there, nothingness completely empty, I reached out further. _

_Something was behind me it pulled me back away from the Void._

_I didn't want to go I resisted and continued reaching._

_Tears flowed from my eyes...I couldn't understand it but I didn't want to go here, this Void, this emptiness it was the truth...but more than that it was my home. _

_The Void..._

_The Light..._

_The Abyss..._

_What was..._

_What could be..._

_What would be..._

_What had been..._

_All of it vanished inside the endless light._

_I kept reaching out towards it..._

_Because..._

_In the end..._

_I...I...Hoped_

_That..._

_I..._

_Could Reach It. _

_The light engulfed everything, and my dream ended._

**XXX**

"Uh," Harry shook his head while waking up, the smell of disinfectant was all around him. White walls and a small bed, a bouquet of flowers sat next to him. The black haired child looked around, where was he and why was everything covered in black lines?

"Oh, you're awake?!" An unknown voice came from the right side of the room, Harry turned. A nurse, her body, just like everything else, was covered in black lines.

"Ummm, why am I here? Where am I?" Harry asked, honestly confused by what was going on. The Nurse just smiled her face even with the two lines running across it looked kind.

"You're at Saint Mungo's young one and as for why you're here, well you got into a little bit of an accident." The Nurse responded, there was no way she was going to tell him that Lord Voldemort had attempted to kill him. That was a job that was going to be left to Lilly and James Potter when they arrived, though she didn't know when that would happen after all not only were they the parents of the Children-Who-Lived they were also swamped under at their own work and with requests from the Ministry of Magic. So even if she sent out a message the Nurse was unsure when they would get it, still the child would see his parents today one way or the other, after all they had come in every day for the last two months. That was another things she wasn't about to tell the boy, that he had been in a coma, the Doctor or his parents could do that.

"Ah, okay." Harry stated after a second, before turning to look out the window. "When will my parents be here?" He inquired getting a warm smile from the Nurse in return.

"Some time today young one don't worry about that." She assured him, Harry nodded again.

"Thank you," He responded before looking around once more. "But why is everything covered in lines?" Harry asked sounding completely innocent, "It's like someone went crazy with a marker or something." The Nurse looked at him strangely for a second then it disappeared.

"I'm sure it's nothing Harry, I'll have one of the Doctors come in to check you over in a minute and some food so just hang on okay." She stated walking out of the room and making a mental note to call one of the Doctors on hand to check out the young boys eyes. Harry looked around a little longer before falling back on his bed and closing his eyes, his head hurt, maybe it was the lines.

Harry's reunion with his parents and siblings wasn't anywhere near as mentally scarring as the Doctors had feared. After all it wasn't every day that a six year old was told that he had been unconscious for two months, or that he had been clinically dead for almost five minutes, and that was after he was chewed out for knowing such dangerous spells like Reducto and Confringo, both of which had been taught to him by his Grandmother.

After the Void that Harry had found himself in two months of being in a coma just didn't seem like a big deal, the tiny piece of everything that he had been allowed to take away with him. The Potter parents had departed soon after, promising to come back and visit the following evening. Dinner didn't go anywhere near as well as meeting his parents had, the table was covered in lines and the Doctors were still saying there was nothing wrong with his eyes. Harry picked up a knife and traced a line on the table, it split in half almost instantly, the Doctors had wanted to know what he'd done but hadn't believed him when Harry told them all he had done was trace the line.

The black haired child was starting to understand.

Those black lines that only he could see, they were like patches all over the world. Weak points that only he could see, the room around him, the bed, the table, dresser, even his own body were covered by those lines. He could tell just by seeing them now, that the world was terribly fragile. In a single second, all it would take was for one thing to go wrong, the ceiling would fall, the walls would collapse and crush him. Harry's body would be turned into little more than red paste his limbs decorating the floor around him, the black haired child could see it now in his minds eye the way that he would die if the room collapsed as if viewing it through a glass window.

Harry sat bolt upright, his breathing speeding up until he was almost hyperventilating. He couldn't stay here, he needed to leave, had to get away. The six year olds feet pounded on the hospital floor as Harry virtually flew out the front door, the child didn't know how long he ran for, or where he was going only that he needed to get away. He found refuge in a near by park just as the sun started going down, Harry lay back and looked at the sky the only thing around him not covered in lines. What would he do if even the sky started to look like the rest of the world, covered in black lines?

"Hey you, it's not safe to be lying down in a place like this. I almost kicked you by accident." A voice came from behind him, Harry looked up standing there, covered in lines just like everything else was a young woman around ten years older than he hair that was mixed with patches of red, like she had just tried to dye it.

"Who are you?" He asked, there was no one else around and honestly he was interested, the woman smiled.

"Me?" She asked the smile turning into a mischievous grin. "I'm a Magician!"

**XXX**

Harry shook his head and got out of bed, a strange feeling upon him like a meeting long overdue was about to occur. His messy black hair probably wouldn't change at all for the rest of the day but he gave an attempt at brushing it down, at least with his hand. The green eyed seventeen year old walked into the bathroom of his small apartment and looked blearily into the mirror before splashing some water on his face and slipped on his glasses.

"Been awhile since I had that dream." The seventeen year old remarked to nobody. Meeting Aoko for the first time had been a good experience for him, getting the Mystic Eye Killer Glasses had just been a bonus. Not that Touko had let him off lightly when she found out that he'd been given them by her sister who had, in the red head's words, 'Borrowed them without intention of return', well okay he'd taken some liberties with that statement mostly by removing a lot of cursing.

Harry had been forced to pay Touko back by doing a couple of jobs. Not that they had been to hard and the two of them even had a pretty stable working relationship by this point, pretty stable meaning that he kept anyone from the Clock Tower from picking up on anything about her where he could or gave Touko a heads up when he couldn't. Hopefully there wouldn't be another suspension bridge incident, that had taken most of the favours he was owed to keep the Tower from investigating that particular fiasco. Hopefully between Touko and Shiki they would actually be able to keep the collateral damage to a minimum at least for a little while.

It was almost as bad as the time he had invited Touko and Aoko around for Christmas lunch when he was sixteen. Oh dear sweet Root that had been horrible, sure he knew that they didn't get along, but he hadn't known just how badly that it was going to blow up in his face, which in retrospect had been kind of obvious. That particular debacle had cost him his apartment, not to mention the store he had just opened up, that day had been awful. Harry had to find a new place to live and work out of on top of altering a whole bunch of memories, the black haired teen hadn't made the mistake of having both Aoko and Touko in the same room, building or even city for that matter, since. As far as the black haired man knew the Obliviators and the Auror Department were still looking into what happened there, it was a good thing that he had a lot of practice at hiding his tracks.

Harry yawned and walked down the stairs from his apartment to his place of business. The small store didn't have a name and to be honest it didn't need one. It was protected by a modified Fidelius Charm, with himself as the secret keeper. Under a normal Fidelius Charm the secret keeper couldn't stay in the protective zone for more than a day before they had to leave or else the Charm would collapse, not only that but the secret keeper had to stay out of the protective zone for the same amount of time they had been there or the Charm would risk collapsing, nothing could be perfect after all.

Harry's modified Fidelius eliminated that flaw however it also meant that it wasn't anywhere near as effective as it would normally when it came to concealing the building so he had to work around some flaws. Thankfully all those flaws had proven to be a good way to get business, as the modified Fidelius couldn't completely erase the building as the normal one could due to the way he had restructured the spell Harry had to make several additions to it in order to keep the store, and him, mostly secret.

Now the only way to find him was to be around the store while having a problem that his skill set could most likely solve based on your current understanding of the situation and meaning him no harm, if one met those paramiters then they would be able to see the store and a subtle compulsion would be layed on them to come inside. Hell his store was an urban legend by now, they were saying that somewhere South London there was a small store where a man sold wishes.

While those reports weren't exactly correct the fact of the matter was that it meant the other part of his modified Fidelius Charm had worked. Once someone's business with him was complete all memory of the stores location was sealed away from their concious mind along with all information regarding hi.. Whoever's problem that he solved all they would remember was that they had a problem found a small store and a man helped them solve it.

Hell they would even remember how it got solved, unless they were a Muggle and Magic was involved. If that happened then they got a modified memory, either way they would remember nothing about him or the stores location. In the unlikely event that the persons need was ever great enough again and another problem of theirs could be solved by him the location of the store would come back to them along with it's location and a compulsion to seek it out. Though no information about him would be remembered until Harry undid the seal himself. All the persons memories would be once more sealed away when everything was finished again though.

Partially Harry had made his modified Fidelius Charm to make sure he had business while keeping himself hidden. Mostly however it was to stop anyone from the Ministry's from finding him or his parents from finding him for that matter, while Harry did love his family the fact of the matter was that his eyes made him too different. He'd never told either Lilly or James about them and considering they could only be used when he took his glasses off it wasn't too big of a deal, and when he was a kid he thought of them kind of like a secret between him and the Magician he met, which later turned out to be Aoko. But his parents probably wouldn't understand, or maybe that was just what he told himself, either way Harry was fairly certain that they were at least hurt about him disowning himself of the Potter Family inheritance in addition to running off with the money in his trust fund. Yeah when they met again, and Harry fully intended that to happen at some point, it was going to be quite the awkward conversation.

Thanks to London, and most other major cities, being considered neutral ground by both the Ministy and the Mage's Association he didn't even have to apply to live in an Association controlled area, as after the creation of the Ministry and the Association most of England with the exception of major cities was divided up by the two really amused Harry was that he still didn't have to apply to live in an Association controlled zone despite the fact that the entrance to the Clock Tower was literally a twenty minute walk from his front door and Harry should know, he decided to check one day when he was bored.

The black haired teen dropped down in the stuffed armchair behind his desk, his office as it were was rather small. A five meter by five meter room, bookcase in one corner loaded up to the ceiling with everything from ficton novels to Grimoire's that he had picked up over the last couple of years. The back of the room had a medium-sized T.V attached to a Playstation 3 filing cabinets were next to the bookcase, if owning his own business had taught Harry one thing it was this, always have a paper trail. A laptop was on the desk before him while a a pair of couches facing each other and separated by a coffee table sat in the middle of the room.

Harry felt his wards be tripped and knew a customer was coming up the flight of stairs, the door opened almost immediately after and the black haired teen found himself looking at a very familiar face and smiled slightly. Slightly heart shaped, red hair tied up tightly in a bun, the girl who looked to be about fourteen stared at him slack jawed. Her green left eye and hazel right eye widening in abject shock, she wore something that Harry supposed was normal for girls of fourteen, not that he'd know. The most contact with women he had if one didn't count his clients were Aoko and Touko when they visited and occasionally Bazett but the Irish woman was more an acquaintance than a friend. White pants, a black shirt with a red jacket over top, nothing really on display which was probably a good thing otherwise Harry would probably feel obligated to cut out the eyes of anyone who looked her over.

"Hello Arianna, I had a feeling I'd be seeing someone today." He stated, small smile never once leaving his face despite the fact his sister looked to have been crying recently, not to mention in a minor state of shock.

"Big brother."

**XXX**

Arianna Potter looked lost as she walked around South London, ignoring the people around her in her daze. Bumping into some, stepping around others, she felt hollow, completely hollow. Just like when her older brother had left two years ago after finishing his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry had always doted on her it was like being stabbed in the chest to just have him vanish into thin air. Still at least he still sent birthday cards and Christmas cards even if he didn't visit at least she knew he was alive.

That was not the case now however, that was not the case with Abby. The other girl had been her first friend when she went to a Muggle school before attending Hogwarts and Arianna always made sure to visit her friend whenever she came back from Hogwarts. Third year had been just as normal and routine as first and second so she had been looking forward to seeing Abby again. But it wasn't to be, her friend had committed suicide and no one could figure out why. Arianna felt fresh tears run from her eyes as she walked down yet another random street just trying to escape the hollow feeling inside.

No one knew why Abby had decided to jump off of the top of a scheduled to be demolished apartment building but she wasn't the first. The press hadn't come up with a name just yet but Arianna was sure they would eventually, fucking vultures. If there was one thing that she had learned by being one of the Children-That-Lived it was that the the press were merciless vultures that lived on the pain and misery of others, okay maybe that weren't really that bad but at times people like Rita Skeeter came close.

Still it was kind of strange that Abby wasn't alone in jumping from that building, four others had done it before her. But why, that was the real question, why did she jump? Why did her friend want to kill herself? Abby had never mentioned anything about this when they had talked or when she sent letters, granted since her friend was a Muggle and couldn't use Owl post it took some time for those letters to be exchanged but they had made it work, so why!? The hollow feeling came back again and she shivered she need to find out why! She needed to know why, could she have helped if she knew? Arianna didn't know the answer to those questions so she would seek the answer.

She was supposed to be staying at Abby's for the week and her parents wouldn't know any differently if she didn't so it wasn't like she lacked time and this was something she had to do on her own. Arianna stopped, was this why her brother left? Did he find something that he had to do on his own no matter what the cost? Was the reason he hadn't returned yet because he hadn't finished or was it something else, Arianna took in a deep breath and focused on the problem. The main one being that she didn't know where to start, she didn't know enough about the suicides to piece something together and they had to be linked! They just had to be, even the police thought so and it was somewhere to star, what she needed was someone who could help her piece together what was happening and someone who could help her find the truth.

Almost unwillingly her neck was drawn off to the side, there directly across from her was a small building two stories tall. It was nondescript but there was something about it that made her want to go and look closer. The Potter heiress recognised the compulsion charm for what it was right away, but didn't fight it. This was South London after all, maybe that urban legend really was true could this nondescript building really be the so called 'Store that sold wishes'? If it were any other place or any other time Arianna would have shaken off the compulsion and left but she didn't because she was willing to risk everything on the off chance it would let her find out what happened to her friend.

The building wasn't any more interesting up close, the word store simply above the doorway in gold lettering that looked to be peeling off. There were no windows at the front and upon opening the door the girl found herself in a dimly lit hallway with no doors on either side, just one a meter in front of her. The Compulsion Charm wore off almost immediately, as if saying she had gone this far but it was up to her if she wanted to go further and Arianna, like so many before her, chose to walk down the dark hallway and open the simple door at the end entering a very informal office. A series of filing cabinets were directly across from her, while a pair of couches separated by a coffee table took centre stage in the middle, but all of this vanished into utter insignificance when she saw the man in his late teens behind the desk on the far side of the room.

His black hair was messy and still damp, he had probably just gotten out of the shower unless Arianna missed her guess. A black long sleeved T-shirt his glasses sitting evenly on his nose, green eyes looked at her with fondness a warm smile playing across his lips, she knew this man, she knew him. Her mouth fell open and Arianna honestly though she was about to go into shock.

"Hello Arianna, I had a feeling I'd be seeing someone today." The black haired teen said his warmth obvious even in his voice. Her mouth went dry, but the girl still managed to get out two words.

"Big brother." Harry James Potter nodded once before his warm smile morphed into an almost predatory smirk.

"Now then, what wish can I grant you?"

**Wake Up Deadman Pilot End.**

If a second chapter is done it will be called The Killer and the Ghost. In case you haven't seen Kara no Kyoukai then I suggest you go out and see it and if you already have then the next few chapters would be an adaptation of Overlooking View.


End file.
